


The Blacksmith and the Knight

by WinterWolf773



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Character Development, F/F, Gemlings, Gems In Heat, Homeworld is Horrible, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex eventually, Tentacle Sex, war memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/WinterWolf773
Summary: Bismuth is out and knows the truth about Pink.  She's glad to be back and settling in, but mostly, she's glad to finally have a chance to pursue Pearl, a Gem that she's admired for a long time.  Some chapters will be NSFW, but it will mostly be plot.





	1. I’m Back and I’m Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Time to tackle a romance again. Been awhile since I've created a story that the primary focus will be a romance. Hey, I actually gave this chapter a title, oh, guess that means I should keep titling them.
> 
> Summary: Bismuth and Pearl talk.

                A clang rang through The Forge as Bismuth made another sword.  Garnet’s wedding was a few months away still, but there wasn’t much preparation left so she had come here.  She was happy to be back, but she was still absorbing everything.  Almost all of the Crystal Gems she knew were corrupted and either roaming the Earth as mindless creatures or completely unaware in the stasis of a bubble.  Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz were one in the same.  The war was over and they had lost.  Yet they were still here.  She was still here, now with the skills and passion to make weapons and armor but without any cause that needed them.

                She focused on the sword she was making, unlike the pile of swords she had stressed smithed after Steven had released her and told her about Pink, Bismuth was paying attention to every single detail.  She wanted this sword to be perfect, because she was making this sword specifically for Pearl.  Pearl, a Gem she had always admired for so many reasons.  Bismuth felt her face grow hot as she thought of the Gem, she was gorgeous, and courageous, and just so unique. Bismuth loved how she could so easily flow between daintily and obsessively cleaning to deftly taking out an enemy, like it was the most natural combination in the universe, like it had been what she was made for.  Back in the war Pearl only had eyes for Rose though.

                When Bismuth was back the first time, after Steven had pulled her out of Lion, she had seen the changes in Pearl.  She was more confident in some ways, but also less sure of herself in others.  Like she was lost without Rose but pushing on to find her own way.  They had started bonding closer than they ever had before until…well that didn’t matter now.  What mattered now was she was back and Pearl had grown even more.  Bismuth could hardly believe her ears when she overheard a conversation between Steven and Pearl.  Bismuth hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but she was so shocked by what Pearl was saying she just froze in place.  Steven was having doubts about his mother, if she really cared about anything, if she ever truly loved anyone but herself, and if she just made Steven for the thrill of a new experience rather than because she cared about humanity or loved his dad. 

Pearl had responded that Rose could be selfish and impulsive, and that her short-sightedness had led to disasters and accidentally hurting those around her, but her passion legitimate, and she loved Greg more than  any Gem or person she had before. She went on to give Steven the most honest and accurate depiction of Rose Bismuth had ever heard.  Pearl in the past would have never even hinted at a single negative quality in Rose, she was too blinded by her obsessive admiration. 

Did this mean Pearl was over Rose?  Considering the way Rose had forced Pearl to keep her secret for millennia, the way Garnet had told her Rose would fall back on loving Pearl until the next human grabbed her interest, and finally being gone, Bismuth certainly would see how it would kill Pearl’s affection.   Bismuth couldn’t help but feel a little seed of hope bloom from her gem nestled in her chest.  

                That was the reason she was making another sword for Pearl.  Pearl had something she wanted to talk about, Bismuth had sensed it, but they just hadn’t had a chance to get away with everything going on.  Even now, Sapphire sent Pearl and Amethyst on a mission.   So Bismuth was going to create a chance for them to get away.  Once this sword was complete, she would gift it to Pearl and then suggest they go test it out at the Sky Arena.  Bismuth wasn’t one hundred percent certain Pearl’s desire to talk to her was going to be a confession of interest. Stars though, the looks Pearl kept giving Bismuth, the way her face lit up when Bismuth entered the same room as Pearl, the way Pearl kept going out of her way to make small points of physical contact and she welcomed Bismuth’s touch in return, all led Bismuth to believe that it was very possible Pearl liked her too.

                A goofy grin broke across Bismuth’s face even though she tried to suppress it.  “Aw gee,” she said out loud to herself, “here I go getting carried away again.”  She kept letting herself feel happy and focused her nervous energy into detailing her gift.  Even if Pearl didn’t have feelings for Bismuth like she hoped, this sword would still be special, a way to say I’m back and I’m not going anywhere.

                The rest of the day passed and Bismuth inspected the blade for the third time, looking for any sign of fault, but finding none.  The white blade was smooth and sharp, light teal designs clustered where the blade met the hilt then danced up the fuller and continued along the central ridge until the point. Bismuth had also imbibed it with the same magic as Rose’s so that it could cut through a Gem’s form with ease, but never injure their gem.  The cross guard was dark teal with a single yellow star in the center. Bismuth had secured two pieces of wood on either side of the tang and then wrapped it in leather she dyed light teal as well. She had welded the pommel to the tang and shaped it to maximize impact since she knew Pearl had an affinity for using it as blunt force to throw opponents off their balance.  One spar, Bismuth blocked a slicing strike from Pearl, and then Pearl grabbed the guard and used the angle of Bismuth’s block to jam the pommel into her face.  Bismuth lost that spar a few seconds later.

She placed the sword gingerly on a stand while she worked on a scabbard. She inverted the color scheme, the locket and chape white and the main portion teal. Once the basic components were assembled she started the decorations.  After several hours she was happy with the delicate white designs that danced symmetrically along the teal metal.  She inspected the blade again and was finally satisfied so she placed it into its scabbard, the blade sliding in with ease. Perfect. She grinned again.  Now it was time to go back to Steven’s house and see if Pearl was back from the mission.

                Before Bismuth reached the exit The Forge doors opened and Pearl called in, “Bismuth? Are you available, or is now not a good time?”

Bismuth beamed, “Come on in doll, now is the perfect time. I was actually about to come find you.”

Pearl joined her in The Forge, “Oh? What for?”

Bismuth held out the sword, “I made you something.” 

Bismuth expected Pearl’s face to light up and her to eagerly examine and test the sword while talking a mile a minute like she typically did. 

Bismuth chuckled as she thought of the first time she made a sword for Pearl.  Back then, Pearl kept her facial expression neutral and hardly ever spoke, plus, even when she did speak it tended to be a hushed whisper.  So when she started excitedly raving how amazing the sword was and she thanked Bismuth with a huge smile and shining eyes Bismuth had been speechless.  She just hadn’t expected such passion from a pearl.  To this day she thought of it as one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Now, Pearl was out of her shell, her passions more visible and her voice strong, and Bismuth cherished the change.

Pearl again surprised Bismuth with her reaction.  The slender Gem started crying and clutched her hands, her voice was quiet, “O-oh Bismuth, you shouldn’t have.  I-I don’t deserve your kindness, and I certainly don’t deserve a gift from you.”

It took Bismuth a moment to recover, “What? Come on now, why would you think that?”

“I should have told you back then.  During the war, it would have been against Rose’s wishes, she shut the idea down when I suggested telling you and Garnet, but I wanted to.  I thought you two deserved to know. Maybe if you knew, things would have been different, maybe you would have been with us this entire time.   When Steven came back with you in a bubble and told us what happened, all I could think of was if only I had told you the truth back then.  I wanted to so badly to pop the bubble and try to tell you even though I knew I couldn’t.  When I found a way around the order and got the truth out telling you should have been the first thing I thought of, but it was so hard to lose you again, it was easier to just convince myself we had lost you in the war like I had thought for thousands of years.”

                “Hey,” Bismuth moved to cup Pearl’s chin and gently lift her face so she could look at her light teal eyes, but Pearl flinched violently so Bismuth just spoke, “Pearl, I was messed up during the war, too angry and scared after losing so many Gems and being captured, I wasn’t thinking straight. If you had told me, I don’t know if I would have reacted well back then.  Even if I had been okay with it, it would have been more likely that I would have been corrupted. Please Pearl, the past is the past, let it lie.  We can’t change it, and even if we could, we couldn’t guarantee the outcome would leave us with any fewer regrets,” she held the sword out again, “What matters is I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Pearl held a shaky hand on the sword for a moment and then moved it back to clenching her other hand at her chest, “Th-there’s one more thing you should know.”

Bismuth gulped, “Fire away doll.”

                “I-I,” Pearl blushed, took a deep breath and locked eyes with Bismuth, “I like you! Romantically I mean, I have for a very long time.  Back then I would try to ignore it because I thought in some twisted way it was a betrayal to Rose even though I knew Rose would be fine with me seeing other Gems, but now I think maybe it was just a betrayal to myself.” She closed her eye as she started crying again, “And now it’s too late, and you probably hate me.”

It wasn’t exactly how Bismuth imagined the confession would go, but she was happy it was out all the same.  She smiled, “Oh Pearl, I could never hate you.  I like you too,” she jested, “romantically I mean.”

Pearl sniffed and looked at Bismuth again, “Wh-why?  What could I possibly offer you?  I’m just this nervous wreck of a Gem that keeps failing to protect the ones she loves.  I couldn’t possibly make you happy, I couldn’t make anyone happy.”

                Now it was Bismuth’s turn to tear up, struck by how broken and frail Pearl looked.  Bismuth grabbed Pearl’s hands and held them onto the sword, “You are a kind, caring, passionate, intelligent Gem, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a dense clod.  You are more than any Gem ever thought a pearl could be, and that has always made me think you’re the most beautiful Gem in the universe.”  Bismuth felt her cheeks grow hot as Pearl blushed and stared in surprise.  Then Pearl held the sword to her chest, moved in and got on her tip-toes to plant a passionate, sloppy kiss on Bismuth’s lips.

Bismuth felt like her whole body was floating with elation as she wrapped her arms around Pearl and pressed her closer, kissing her deeper.

                They parted after a few moments and Pearl whispered, “Welcome home, I’m glad you’re back.”

Bismuth smiled and replied softly, “Glad to be back,” she planted a kiss on Pearl’s gem, causing a quick moan, “and I’m glad to have a second chance with you.”

They smiled at each other, bodies still pressed together, the sword still clutched at Pearl’s chest.

The pale Gem finally spoke with a mischievous look, “Well, we should test this new sword out.  I do believe a spar would be a proper break-in don’t you?”

Bismuth laughed and picked Pearl up in her arms, “Hell yeah girl, how ‘bout we head to the Sky Arena, little more room there.”

Pearl nodded, “You still won’t stand a chance, but I’ll at least give you the option of where you need to be reminded what I can do with a blade in my hands.”

Bismuth laughed again and kissed Pearl one more time before letting her down so they could head to the Warp Pad.


	2. Rule Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spars, kisses, and plans for new swords.

                Bismuth and Pearl had been sparring for several hours now, only taking a break for Pearl to gush about how perfect the sword Bismuth had forged for her was.  Five thousand extra years of practice was definitely showing as Pearl was winning a large majority of the spars.  Bismuth didn’t mind though, she loved the challenge, and she loved to see Pearl thriving in something she had been told she could never even dream of trying.

                Bismuth noticed a slight misstep as Pearl’s footing was compromised by a shifting piece of the ruins floor.  Bismuth quickly swept that foot from under Pearl and stopped her axe an inch away from the slender Gem’s chest, “Gotcha!”

Pearl chuckled and rested her arms on the floor, “You never miss a mistake do you?”

“Nope,” Bismuth grinned, “that’s what makes me such a good blacksmith.”

“The best blacksmith,” Pearl smiled, “who also happens to be the bravest and prettiest blacksmith.”

Bismuth felt her cheeks and forehead grow warm, “Aw gee Pearl, I’m still nowhere near as brave and pretty as you though.”

                Pearl’s nose and cheeks flushed teal, “Is our next spar just going to be trying to convince each other the other Gem is prettier?”

“Oh, I’ll for sure win that one,” Bismuth changed her axe back to her hand.  Pearl placed her hand in Bismuth’s and Bismuth lifted Pearl to her feet and right into a kiss.

When their lips parted Pearl whispered, “You underestimate my stubbornness,” she placed a hand on Bismuth’s cheek and pulled her into another kiss.

                Ruby suddenly hooting from the stadium’s stairs interrupted them, “About time you two got together!”

Ruby grinned with her hands on her hips.  Steven was on her right with excited stars in his eyes.  Connie was on her left with a shy grin and dressed in her training clothes, Rose’s sword strapped to her back.

“O-oh! Steven! Connie! Is it time for sword training already?” Pearl was flustered and fumbled with summoning her new sword’s scabbard from her gem and sheathing the blade, “I must have lost track of the time.  Bismuth made me a new sword, and we just had to test it out and-”

“And make out to show your appreciation?” Ruby jested as the three of them joined Bismuth and Pearl in the arena.

                Both Bismuth and Pearl blushed again.

“Does this mean you two are dating?!” Steven gushed.

“I guess so,” Bismuth nervously blurted out then turned to Pearl, “wait, we didn’t specify that, are we?”

“Oh, you’re right, we didn’t clarify that. It, well, would be very much something I would like.  If that’s what you want of course.”

“I would,” Bismuth felt her blush go down her neck.

“Then yes! We’re dating!” Pearl shouted in both excitement and nervousness, “Now, for today’s lesson we’ll pick up-”

                “Oh no you don’t,” Steven interrupted, “hugs for congratulations first!” He gave Pearl a bear hug and then Bismuth.

“Yeah,” Connie smiled, “Congrats!  So how long have you two been together?”

“Uh, since I blurted out my interest this morning,” Pearl fidgeted but smiled.

“Aw yeah, get it girl,” Ruby gently punched Pearl’s arm then summoned her gauntlet and jumped to give Bismuth a playful punch as well, “now there’s two Crystal Gem power couples.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Bismuth grinned and rubbed her arm, then glanced at Pearl, “well, I guess now we don’t have to make an awkward announcement that we’re dating somewhere down the line.”

Pearl gave a single chuckle, “I suppose so.  Now, Connie, Steven let’s start today’s lesson…”

**/*\**

                Bismuth took a seat and watched as Pearl trained the two individually, and then as Stevonnie.  She was impressed how well Connie handled Rose’s sword since it was designed for someone much larger.  Stevonnie handled the blade at a very adept level as well. Steven mostly used his shield for support and defense, but Pearl did have him run through some sword drills as well with a plain broadsword. 

Ruby initially sat next to Bismuth and had planned to talk but saw Bismuth concentrating.  She soon grew bored though and decided to jump into the training spar between Pearl and Stevonnie.  Pearl chastised her for interrupting and summoned three Holo-Pearls to continue training Stevonnie then squared off with Ruby.  Pearl quickly won three spars, causing Ruby to get frustrated, “Gah, I forgot how irritating sparring with you can be!”

Bismuth laughed, “Hey Rubes, did you forget Renegade Pearl Rule Number Five?”

Pearl blushed and Ruby laughed, “Aw gee, yeah, I guess I did.  I mean, no one has reminded me of them for a few thousand years after all.”

                “What are Renegade Pearl rules?” Stevonnie asked as they defeated the third Holo-Pearl.

Pearl rolled her eyes, “Mostly a joke between a few of my closest friends during the war.  Since my behavior was so different from a Homeworld pearl they created these ‘guidelines’ to ensure a smooth interaction with me.  It was mostly spear-headed by Bismuth and Garnet.”

Bismuth cleared her throat, “Rule Number One: Never underestimate Pearl.  Rule Number Two: If you forget Rule Number One, take the deserved embarrassment like a Gem, Rule Number Three: No matter how right you think you are, Pearl is more correct.  Rule Number Four, created by yours truly after a prank gone wrong, do not sneak up on Pearl, she will stab you, and finally, Rule Number Five, created by Garnet, do not interrupt Pearl when she is training unless you want to be reminded of Rule Number One and Two.”

                Stevonnie chuckled and then split into Connie and Steven, “At least training was about over anyway, so Ruby didn’t interrupt too much.”

“Still enough to be reminded about Rule Number Five though,” Pearl dramatically turned her nose in the air but couldn’t suppress her smile as she walked over to Bismuth, “So what do you think?  Any way you could make fusion swords for these two?”

“What are fusion swords?” Steven asked excitedly.

Bismuth stood up from the hard stadium seat and stretched, “Oh, fusion weapons are a specialty of mine.  Not everyone in the rebellion was able to learn how to summon their own weapons, and there were a few fusions this affected too.  I learned how to use the metal from ships that combine to create weapons that could join when the owners wanted, like when they fused.  That way, they could have an individualized weapon in case they were separated from their partners and have a fusion weapon without having to fiddle with swapping the smaller weapons out for a larger one.”

                “That’s amazing!” Connie exclaimed, “So you could make a sword that’s perfect for me and another that’s perfect for Steven and it would create a larger sword for Stevonnie?”

“Exactly kid, and I think I have enough metal left,” Bismuth placed one hand to her chin trying to remember where she had stored the metal.

“If you don’t,” Pearl stood next to Bismuth and glided her arm up the larger Gem’s back until her hand rested on her upper back muscle, “we do have scraps from a combining ship from when Peridot and Jasper came.”

“Oh, perfect,” Bismuth grinned down at Pearl and placed her hand on one of Pearl’s hips.

                “It would be so amazing to have a new sword,” Connie grinned, “I mean, Rose’s sword is a great sword, but a little big for me.”

“It also isn’t weighted well for you,” Pearl added, “your style is more like my preferred technique, precise, accurate strikes that focus on timing and placement rather than relying on raw strength like Rose did and Steven does.”

Bismuth nodded, “Yeah, I was thinking Connie would benefit from the control a sword more like the ones I make for you gives.  Weight closer to the hilt rather than the tip of the blade, maybe a fuller to lighten the blade without compromising its integrity?”

Pearl nodded, “Agreed, and Steven would do well with a smaller version of Rose’s sword.”

                “Any color requests?” Bismuth asked.

“Pink is good for me,” Steven said, “Oh, oh, but it would be neat to have yellow too! And the star?” He pointed to the star on his shirt.

“Sure bud, no problem.  Connie?”

“We-well, my favorite colors are teal and purple.”

“Can do,” Bismuth grinned, “you want a star as well?”

“Oh,” Connie fidgeted, “I would be honored, but I don’t know if I’ve earned that right.”

Pearl placed a reassuring hand on Connie’s shoulder, “Of course you have Connie, you are a very valued member of the Crystal Gem’s.”

                “Yeah,” Steven threw his hands up in the air, “you go on missions, hold down the fort when we’re in space, and you even fought that Topaz fusion!”

“You fought a Topaz fusion!” Bismuth exclaimed, “those are elite guards!”

Connie blushed and shrugged, “I was just protecting my friends.”

Bismuth’s hardy laugh shook her frame as well as Pearl’s, “I will make sure you can protect them in style then little warrior princess.”

“Oh! Can I request one more thing?” Connie’s eyes sparkled.

“Sure.”

“Out of respect for the one who trains me, can you put some sort of representation of Pearl on it?”

                “Oh Connie, you don’t have to do that,” Pearl blushed and waved her hand.

“I want to though! Please?”

Bismuth gave Pearl I squeeze, “I would love to honor that wish.  Don’t worry, I’ll make that happen.  When will you two train next?”

“Next week,” Connie answered.

“Same time, same place,” Steven added.

“I’ll have your swords ready by then.”

Ruby whooped, “It’ll be so cool to see Stevonnie with their own unique weapon! As unique as your fusion!  Now let’s head home, I can’t wait to talk to Sapphi about all this,” she ran up the stairs.

                Pearl and Bismuth lingered behind for a moment as the children followed the fiery Gem.

Pearl said softly, “I was hoping we would have a little more time to ourselves before we told the others, but I suppose this works too.”

Bismuth nodded, “It would have been nice to get a chance to define ourselves together a little more first, but they’ll all be happy for us, so not like it’s gonna be horrible.”

Pearl squeezed Bismuth, “Define ourselves together,” she repeated, “that sounds beautiful.”

“Come on love birds!” Ruby yelled from the top of the stairs, “you can ogle each other later!”

“Hey,” Bismuth called back, “we will ogle each other whenever we please thank you very much Fireball.”

Pearl laughed and started walking up the stairs.  Bismuth watched her for a moment and then followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so much fun to write. Just, grinning like an idiot the entire time cuz Bismuth and Pearl! I headcannon that although Bismuth is usually quite blusterous about speaking her mind, talking about serious romantically inclined feelings with everyone would be one of the few things that can fluster her. Also I chose teal and purple for Connie's fav colors because she has quite a few outfits that have something teal and I love her training outfit because it makes me think of my favorite character from DBZ (Piccolo). Hope you enjoy, reviews always welcomed!


	3. Want to Work on a Sword Together?(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Bismuth bone. This chapter is explicit and NSFW. The first of many sexy chapters.

“Hey, do you want to help me make Steven and Connie swords?” Bismuth asked Pearl from the Warp Pad, “I don’t think we’ll need to fuse, but I could certainly use your input since you know they fight.”

Pearl eagerly stood to her feet from her spot next to Ruby and Sapphire on the couch.   Ruby and Sapphire had been excited about the fact that Bismuth and Pearl were now a couple. They even told the story about how there had been a bet during the war going around for when they would get together.  Now they were back to being focused on each other though, enjoying their time alone together until they would form Garnet again at the wedding.

                “I would love to help you! Oh, it’s been so long since we made a sword together,” she joined Bismuth on the Warp Pad, smiling up at her and locking arms with her.

They warped to The Forge and Bismuth fired it up while Pearl helped locate the necessary metal.  Pearl stood near the anvil as Bismuth worked.  The Forge was soon filled with rhythmic clangs that were only interrupted when Bismuth had a question.  As Bismuth started detailing the sword, she grew quiet and focused.  Pearl found her mind wandering as she stared at Bismuth’s muscular arms and thick fingers moving delicately, skillfully, precisely into adorning the sword with the upmost care.  She marveled at how Bismuth could be so strong and big, but gentle and exact.

                Pearl blushed as an ache rose up from between her thighs and lit a fire in her abdomen.  She hadn’t been aroused in so long it took her a moment to place the feeling.  Bismuth’s shoulder muscles tensed as she lifted the sword up to examine it, and then bit her lip and closed one eye to focus.  Pearl felt the familiar slickness in parts that Gems no longer used for reproduction, but for pleasure.  It wasn’t an urge she was often struck with in the past, but when she felt it, it was powerful and impossible to ignore.

                Pearl began fidgeting; fussing her hands and trying not to think of how her clothing was tight so it was likely her perked nipples were visible under the material.  She started worrying, what if it was too soon?  Certainly Bismuth and her had been close for centuries, but they had just confessed their interest in each other.  When Bismuth placed the sword down to stretch and her back muscles bulged, Pearl’s worries melted and were replaced with this almost painful but not unpleasant desire.  Pearl knew as long as Bismuth was focused on the sword there was no way to steal her attention.  She crossed her arms at her chest and clenched her legs, the friction provided a slight relief, as she waited for the perfect moment to catch Bismuth’s eye.

                Finally, Bismuth completed the first sword and set it aside.  Pearl soundlessly slid her slender body towards Bismuth and sat on the anvil as the larger Gem turned to start the second sword.

“Hey Bis,” Pearl’s voice was deeper than usual at first, and then became higher as she ran a hand across Bismuth’s large upper back muscles, “how about you take a break.  I think you deserve it.”

Bismuth turned around and saw the sly grin on Pearl’s face and enticing half-lidded eyes.  Bismuth gulped and tried not to stare at the outline of Pearl’s nipples peeking through her teal shirt.

                Bismuth had of course hoped one day they would get naughty, but she had no idea how to approach the subject.  She certainly hadn’t expected it this soon.  The way Pearl’s slender fingers fluttered up Bismuth’s arms, like pattering drops of rain caressing her forearm and biceps, erased her nervousness and replaced it with a tug in her groin.  Bismuth closed the gap between them, placing her hands on either side of Pearl, and whispering, “Did you have something specific in mind, doll?”

Pearl hummed and planted a firm kiss on Bismuth’s plump lips, a metallic taste twanged on her tongue as she slid it into Bismuth’s mouth.

                Bismuth groaned and felt the urge to evert already.  Unlike many other bismuths, she found it hard to keep her appendage within herself whenever she was aroused, and she preferred thrusting the sensitive length into another Gem anyway.  She hoped Pearl wouldn’t mind, she had a suspicion the little renegade would enjoying a good, rough fuck.  Pearl’s fingers continued their meticulous but pleasurable journey across Bismuth’s body.  She traveled up her shoulders, neck, and then downwards, following the blacksmith’s collar bone to the center of her chest and then traced the rectangular gem.

                Bismuth hissed in pleasure as Pearl began caressing her gem, it filled her entire body with the sensation that every part of her was being touched. Bismuth pulled out of the kiss so she could plant her lips onto Pearl’s smooth oval gem on her forehead.  Pearl groaned and tilted her head upwards, into Bismuth’s warm lips.  Bismuth moved one hand to Pearl’s back, the size difference between them allowing her to easily cradle her, “You sure about this Pearl?” Bismuth asked, breathy and low.

“I wouldn’t have started things if I wasn’t,” Pearl replied, leaning in and starting to nibble Bismuth’s neck, then looked up, “we can stop at any time of course if you get uncomfortable.”

Bismuth chuckled, “Hey, that was gonna be my line,” she untied Pearl’s sash and pulled her into a deep kiss.

                Pearl’s wrists crossed and settled behind Bismuth’s neck.  She shivered as Bismuth dropped her sash and then started slowly rubbing her hand upwards against Pearl’s skin, the shirt bunching with it.  Pearl blushed as a loud moan rattled in her throat when Bismuth’s warm fingers found one of her nipples.  Bismuth gently pinched the raised nub between her thumb and index finger, grinning when it elicited another moan from Pearl.  She moved her kisses to Pearl’s neck but found her shirt to be in the way, “arms up doll,” she grunted.  Pearl did as she was told, and Bismuth lifted her shirt off and tossed it aside in one fluid motion.  Bismuth was speechless as admired Pearl’s body, the flawless milky white skin, the delicate teal nipples on her petite breasts, and her protruding collarbone calling her attention back to her neck.

                “Your turn,” Pearl grinned and tugged at Bismuth’s outfit.  Bismuth kept her lower-half covered for now but dematerialized her shirt.  Pearl’s blush traveled up her nose as she took in Bismuth’s periwinkle blue skin.  Pearl caressed Bismuth’s small and firm breasts, admiring her large, dark blue nipples and the strength her chest exuded.   Bismuth was a little self-conscious about her body, but the way Pearl was worshipping every inch of it made her forget all about it, melting into Pearl’s touch.  Bismuth couldn’t hold back anymore and her large tentacle like appendage slipped out from inside of her and bulged under her apron.

                Pearl saw and phased off the rest of her clothes, then leaned in and placed a hand on the bulge, a mischievous glimmer in her eye, “Well hello there, I do hope you have plans for this to be inside me.”

“Oh Pearl, fuck,” Bismuth phased off the rest of her clothes and pushed Pearl to her back onto the anvil.  A low growl rumbled through Bismuth’s chest as she forcefully kissed and nipped at Pearl’s neck.  Pearl shivered in excitement.  Bismuth’s hand returned to Pearl’s breasts, rubbing circles with her thumbs around the nipples and then pinching hard.  Pearl clasped her hand to her mouth to prevent a loud moan from escaping.

Bismuth pulled the hand away, “Aw c’mon now, don’t be shy, I love hearing you.”

She pinched hard again.

Pearl couldn’t resist the wonderful mix of pain and pleasure as it stabbed at her, “Ooooo, Bismu-aagh! Ah!”  She felt another jolt in her crotch.  There was this ache to be filled buzzing in her head.

                “You like that huh?” Bismuth asked and gave Pearl’s entire breast a hard squeeze, her fingers leaving faint marks that would bruise.

“Y-yes! Oh Bismuth, yes!” Pearl’s hands shot to her hair and grabbed tufts as the sensation swelled at her chest. Bismuth gave another growl and started her third mark on Pearl’s neck.  Bismuth slid her hand down Pearl’s body.  She paused for a moment, cupping Pearl’s pussy.  Pearl let out a timid little moan as the heat from Bismuth’s hands warmed her skin.

                Bismuth began rubbing Pearl’s labia, causing the smaller gem to squirm and spread her legs.  Bismuth rewarded the action by suddenly plunging her middle finger into Pearl, Pearl’s aroused state more than enough to allow the digit to glide easily in and almost out before plunging back in.  Pearl could feel the heat from Bismuth welling up inside her.  Bismuth was so much larger than her, she was already starting to feel filled, but it wasn’t quite enough for the ache that clouded her mind, “M-more! Please Bismuth, I need more!”

Bismuth trailed kisses down to the breast she was working on earlier and began sucking and biting the nipple as she slid another finger into Pearl, feeling the walls of her vagina stretching.

“Ah! A,ye-yes! Oh!”  Pearl couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed by the sounds that tumbled out of her mouth as Bismuth thrusted her fingers rhythmically further and further in and out and back in.

                Bismuth couldn’t resist any more when Pearl grabbed a handful of her rainbow hair, “Bismuth, I, want you inside me.  Not just your fingers, ah!”

“As you wish doll,” Bismuth rumbled and pulled her fingers out so she could shift Pearl.  She flipped Pearl over onto her stomach, pinning her onto the anvil while raising up her behind so she could still access Pearl’s now dripping pussy.  Bismuth’s erection ached and twitched in anticipation.  She rubbed some of Pearl’s essence from her finger onto the tip of her cock and then stroked the length, excited that it would soon be completely enveloped by Pearl’s body.

                Bismuth rubbed the tip near Pearl’s opening, slicking Pearl’s arousal on her to make sure she could glide in as easily as her fingers had.  Pearl felt her legs quiver.  Bismuth slowly pressed into Pearl.  Pearl gasped and held a breath she didn’t need as she felt Bismuth’s thick length begin stretching her.    Bismuth moved out and then slid in deeper, feeling Pearl getting used to her size.  Pearl clenched her fists so hard her fingers marked her palms, thoroughly enjoying how big and warm Bismuth was inside of her and how there were smooth bumps on the top and bottom of Bismuth’s length, two ridges, the top one pleasuring the inner bundle of nerves of Pearl’s clitoris.  They were unique to Bismuth and she adored how they varied in size, growing larger as Bismuth’s girth increased.

                Bismuth kept slowly moving slightly out, then further in, allowing Pearl’s body to accommodate her, until finally, the base pressed up against Pearl’s skin and she was fully inside.  Bismuth leaned over, pressing into Pearl, her hand holding Pearl’s upper body in place as she pushed in just a little deeper.

“Oh Bismuuuuuth,” Pearl groaned, her cheek completely pressed into the anvil.  Bismuth started grinding, and then began gentle, slow thrusts.  She gradually increased the speed and force of each thrust, attentive to every sound and shiver of Pearl’s body to guide her.  She worked up to a quick, hard pace, the rhythmic sounds of her body slapping against Pearl and her huffs of breath bouncing around The Forge.

                Pearl’s moans became higher and more ragged as her head started swimming with the almost overwhelming stimulus.  Just when she thought it was too much she heard Bismuth yell, “Fuck! Pearl, I’m going to ugh! AH!”

Bismuth’s entire body went rigid and her vision was filled with stars as a fierce wave of pleasure from the orgasm pelted her.  There had been the feeling of pressure building in her length that was suddenly released, filling Pearl with the warm eruption of her magma.  She thrusted two more times, the last one she pressed in as hard and deep as she could and then held in place as fluid still pulsed out of her and into Pearl.

                She eased off and flipped Pearl onto her back, keeping herself inside.  Pearl had her eyes closed and a huge smile.  Bismuth knew she took longer than most to retract back into herself so she made no effort to remove herself from Pearl’s tight insides, instead placing long, slender legs on her broad shoulders and thumbing Pearl’s swollen clitoris.

Pearl tried to say something but it just became a mess of unintelligible moans and squeals.  Pearl grabbed her own breast as the pad of Bismuth’s thumb rubbed circles.  Pearl’s hips buck upwards into the stimulus and her moans grew closer together.  Bismuth moved her other hand and roughly squeezed Pearl’s unattended breast as she pressed her circling thumb harder onto Pearl.

                Pearl screamed Bismuth’s name as the waves of her orgasm washed over her.  Bismuth hissed and groaned as she felt Pearl’s insides clench and pulse.  Bismuth slowed her attention to Pearl’s clit, noting every jolt she caused and then moving to rubbing just around the sensitive spot to lead Pearl back down.   Pearl was panting and covered her eyes with her forearm mumbling, “Oh Bismuth, that was absolutely amazing.”

 Bismuth finally pulled out, a gush of excess magma coming with her, the slightly iridescent light purple fluid with rainbow mineral flecks practically glowing in the light of The Forge.  Pearl looked at Bismuth’s naked body as the blacksmith stretched and smiled to herself, “You’re so gorgeous Bismuth.”

                Bismuth laughed and blushed, “Oh not this again,” she lifted Pearl off the anvil and cradled her, “you’re the gorgeous one remember?”

Pearl chuckled, “Fine, how about we agree we’re both gorgeous?”

Bismuth playfully screwed her face up like she was debating it, “Fiiiiine, I suppose I can accept that compromise.”

Pearl leaned up and kissed Bismuth, stroking the large gem’s face as she did.

Bismuth sighed contently, “We should definitely uh, make a sword again together sometime.”

Pearl laughed hardily, “Oh, I can guarantee that will happen,” she smirked, “multiple times.”


	4. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth and Pearl soak and talk about the past.

Bismuth and Pearl clothed themselves and returned to the house.  It was empty and quiet as evening threw glows of orange and pink through the windows.  They smiled at each other and entered Pearl’s room.  Pearl led Bismuth to a section only she knew.  It was a small pocket with a warm pool, a gentle waterfall, and giant, glowing rainbow crystals for light.

“This is my secret getaway pool.  Mostly I soak here to soothe any tense muscles from training or stress, but,” she phased off her clothes and stepped into the water, holding her hand out to Bismuth, “it’s great for a relaxing bath too, and I would love to share it with you.”

            Bismuth blushed at the sight of Pearl’s naked body again, “I, uh, suppose I have to phase my clothes off again.”

Pearl giggled, “Well, baths do work better that way.  That and, I do love looking at you.”

“You…really do?”  Bismuth looked at the ground and grabbed her elbow.

Pearl frowned, she had never seen Bismuth look so timid and unsure.   She got out of the water and held Bismuth’s hand, “Hey,” she said softly, “you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable Bis.”

Bismuth blushed, “I, I just, I mean, especially compared to you, like, I’m just big and not at all dainty or pretty.”

               Pearl frowned again, “Bismuth, your form is absolutely gorgeous.”

Bismuth bit her lip and then timidly looked at Pearl’s eyes, “You… really love my form?”

“Of course I love your form Bismuth,” Pearl began stroking Bismuth’s biceps, “it reflects you so perfectly. Strong, reliable, warm, and with a soft-side,” she smiled as she cupped one of Bismuth’s round cheeks, which was blushing from the attention, in her hand.  She drew closer and rested her head on Bismuth’s chest.  Bismuth wrapped her arms around Pearl.  Pearl sighed happily, “You know, whenever I’m pressed into your chest or wrapped in your arms I feel safe.  Safer than any other moment in my life.  I know in the war I used to balk whenever you would pick me up after a battle to celebrate, but I secretly always looked forward to it.”

Bismuth smiled and picked Pearl up as she phased off her clothes, “Alright fine, maybe my body has some admirable qualities.”

Pearl dusted kisses on Bismuth’s jawline as Bismuth lowered them into the pool.

“Oh,” Bismuth closed her eyes, “this is pretty nice.  Not as warm as a lava bath though.”

“Okay, well, I would literally melt in a lava bath, so I’ll take your word for it.  Besides, I think I can make up for the heat difference,” she gently turned Bismuth around and started massaging her shoulders and neck.

Bismuth kept her eyes closed and draped her arms over the edge of the pool and relaxed, “that is pretty nice Pearl.”

          Pearl kept kneading Bismuth’s muscles, only moving on to another part of her body once she felt the tension lessen.  She worked Bismuth’s arms, hands, and back.

Bismuth turned around and wrapped her arms around Pearl again, “You’re right, you do make up for the heat difference.”

Bismuth started kissing and nipping at Pearl’s neck as she gently ran her fingers down Pearl’s back, “Shit Pearl, your back is so tense I could use it as an anvil.”

Pearl laughed, “I have been known to be a bit…high strung.”

Bismuth turned Pearl around so she could work the smaller Gem’s back with her thumbs, her body too small for Bismuth’s entire hands, “I think you mean passionate.”

“O-oh, ah, that is very nice,” Pearl gasped as Bismuth smoothed knot after knot out of Pearl’s back.

“Been awhile since someone has taken care of you hasn’t it?” Bismuth asked as she rubbed Pearl’s arms.

“Honestly, no one has ever done this for me,” Pearl’s voice was subdued and happy.

“Whaaaaaat?! Well,” Bismuth tugged Pearl close and kissed the side of her head, “THAT is a crime.”

Pearl settled onto the larger Gem’s lap, leaning her back into Bismuth’s chest and letting the back of her head rest on Bismuth’s shoulder.

            Bismuth rested one arm on the ground and the other across Pearl’s lap and kissed her neck, “I can get used to this.”

Pearl hummed, “Me too, I don’t think I’m going to ever want to leave.”

They remained there for a handful of silent minutes, enjoying the warmth of the water and the comfort of their bodies slotted together as if two parts were clicked into place.  Both of them had their eyes closed and were on the verge of drifting off to sleep.

            Questions started rattling in Bismuth’s thoughts.  She tried to push them aside and remain in the moment, but her fidgeting hand, fingers strumming on the ground, betrayed her.

“What’s wrong Bismuth?”  Pearl reached up gently placed her hand on top of Bismuth’s.

“Oh, sorry about that,” Bismuth stilled her hand, “don’t worry about it, we’re having a nice moment, don’t want to ruin it.”

Pearl frowned, “Not worrying is not a skill of mine.”

Bismuth paused, debating, “It’s about you and Rose.”

            Pearl’s shoulders tensed, “Ah, yes, I knew that would come up at some point.  What do you want to know?”

“Did you and her actually ever get together?”

“Yes, that brief period of time between when we faked Pink’s shattering and the end of the war.  Corruption pushed us apart though.  It was confusing, we weren’t exactly not together, but we weren’t exactly together.  Her silencing me about who she was…left me conflicted.  I needed to talk and I couldn’t because my feelings about the end of the war were so closely tied to the shattering so the order applied.”

“What do you mean?  You don’t, you don’t blame yourself do you?”

            Pearl sighed and shifted so her side was pressed into Bismuth’s chest and she could rest her hand next to Bismuth’s gem, “How could I not?  I had doubts about the plan to fake Pink’s shattering. For one, I didn’t think the other diamonds would be as unaffected as she thought, but it would also cut us off from the information on their movements we were able to get as Pink Diamond and her Pearl, and their reaction to me was such an unknown variable I didn’t know if it was worth the risk.  I just wanted the war to be over thought, and I was so excited when she said we could truly be free and she wanted to live on Earth with me, so I immediately threw all of those doubts away.  The result was Homeworld Gems shattering rebels rather than capturing them and then Corruption.”

            Bismuth shook her head, “Rose took advantage of you, manipulated you.  She _owned_ you for geodes sake, the power dynamic could never be equal!  And you can’t be held accountable for the actions of the other three Diamonds.  Besides, if I had been in your position I would have done the same thing, and I wouldn’t have debated it for a second.  Hell, I ended up in that bubble because I was so ready to shatter Pink Diamond.  It’s not fair to shoulder that guilt, and it sure as hell isn’t fair she silenced you.  All her talk about giving you freedom and your own agency, and yet when it suited her needs she used you just like any other Homeworld Gem would use a pearl.”

“I don’t think Rose had bad intentions or ever consciously manipulated me, she never really thought her decisions through enough to be malicious in that way.”

Bismuth scoffed, “I suppose you’re right there. Everything ended up just being her getting what she wanted.  We just got lucky that one of the things she wanted was us to be more than the roles we were made for.”

“I suppose.  It’s not like I was faultless in all of this either.  I could be absolutely petty with her human lovers. I pushed a lot of my feelings down, too scared to face my own problems.  I just obsessively clung to the love I felt for Rose, never letting it dull or fade even though I knew I should.  Like if I gave up on that I would have nothing left. I had so many doubts,” Pearl started crying, “sometimes, no, a lot of times, I couldn’t help but think, I’m still just a pearl, still clinging to my Diamond, following the order to make her happy no matter what form she chose or even when she became someone new.  For all I know, Steven may even be able to give me orders.  He has her gem, and although his human side has altered the gem’s powers, it’s never gotten rid of one.  Everyone thinks of me as the Renegade, but really I’m still,” she broke down, losing her voice to sobs.

Bismuth wrapped both arms around Pearl and held her close, rocking back and forth, “You are more than you give yourself credit for Pearl,” she whispered.  

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Pearl choked out and kept repeating.

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to be sorry.  Let it out, let it go, I’ve got you.”

Pearl’s sobs became louder and she shook and heaved against Bismuth’s chest.  Bismuth couldn’t fight back her own tears as she stroked Pearl’s soft, feathery, peach hair.  

Once Pearl’s sobs had died down, Bismuth lifted her chin up so she could look at her eyes and said, “and this is just another reason why I’ll always think of you as the strongest Gem in the universe.”

“Wh-what?” Pearl chuckled, caught off guard, “I just completely broke down on you when we were having a rather nice moment.”

“You carried all of this for five thousand years, and now you’re finally able to let it out and be free of it, there is nothing weak about that,” Bismuth wiped Pearl’s tears away with her thumb.

“Oh Bismuth,” she smiled and kissed the larger Gem’s palm, “thank you.”

Bismuth kissed Pearl’s gem, “My pleasure,” she started rubbing Pearl’s back again, “hmmm, all tense again.  Can’t have that.”

Pearl smiled as she rubbed Bismuth’s arm and closed her eyes.


	5. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems convince Pearl to shapeshift.

               Three uneventful, blissful months passed.  Pearl and Bismuth often went to The Forge together, although they stuck to actually making swords and other weapons or just talked and snuggled for hours on end.  They wandered the Earth together, discovering all the ways things had changed and all the ways they had stayed the same.  Bismuth built a monument at The Strawberry Battlefield, an almost plain looking monolith until closer inspection revealed intricate etchings of vines, stars, and the names of those that had been shattered or killed so many years ago.

                Sapphire and Ruby’s wedding was only two weeks away now.  The two were enjoying their time separate and getting to know each other on a new and different level after so many years, but also excited to be Garnet again soon.  There were no rumbles from Homeworld, or secrets to be revealed, even missions lessened with less Corruptions stirring trouble.  It was as if the universe knew the team needed a breather, time to reconnect and rediscover each other.

                Connie and Steven both loved their new swords.  Steven’s was a smaller broadsword, most of the blade was a pale pink except for a streak of yellow up the flat side, and there were small yellow stars dancing on the dark pink hand guard.  On Steven’s request, Bismuth also shaped the pommel into a blooming rose.  Connie’s sword was a straight sword with a teal blade and a purple hand guard with the same star pattern as Steven’s.  Bismuth accented the hand grip with red leather and forged a white, oval shaped weight she seated near the hand guard for both balance and a representation of Pearl.  When the swords combined for Stevonnie, the teal, yellow and pink swirled along the blade and the stars joined into pairs.

                One lazy afternoon while Connie was at school and Steven was with his dad at the car wash Bismuth was feeling a bit restless.  She saw Amethyst transformed into a cat, cuddling Cat Steven, and got an idea.

“Hey Pearl, I know you were never too keen on all the bird nicknames, but you do love flying, wanna shift into birds and go for a spin,” she gestured with her thumb outside.

“Pfft,” Amethyst stretched and rolled on to her back, “nice one Bismuth, but we all know Pearl doesn’t shapeshift.”

“What? Are you kidding? Pearl is one of the best shifters on the team, maybe not as good as you Ames, but better than me with full body transformation, no one can beat my hands though,” Bismuth grinned and shifted one of her hands into a hammer and then back again.

                Amethyst rolled back onto her stomach and shifted to her normal form, still on all fours, “Whaaaat? P. you’ve been holding out on me!”

Pearl’s face flushed as she put the book she was reading down, “Bismuth, I do love flying, and it would be fun to fly with you but, well, I haven’t shifted like that since the war, I don’t even know if I remember how.”

“You haven’t? Why? We used to all have so much trying out different forms based on the animals and other Earth things though!  It was one of our biggest stress releases and bonding activities.  I thought it was one of your favorite things to do.”

                “It used to be,” Pearl sighed and looked at the ground, “until I shifted into Rose to fake Pink’s shattering.”

The sentence clung to the air and everyone was silent and broke eye contact.  Then Amethyst scooted closer to Pearl and grabbed her shoulders, “Well, we can’t have that.  C’mon P., let’s go fly!” She transformed into a Sharp-Shinned hawk and hopped onto Pearl’s arm.

Ruby and Sapphire both grinned at each other, Ruby changed into a Kestrel and Sapphire a Peregrine Falcon and perched on the couch on either side of Pearl.  “Yeah Pearl,” Ruby floofed her feathers, “we haven’t gone flying in waaaaay too long. It’ll be fun.”

Bismuth transformed into the large, graceful, and fierce Martial Eagle and bounced over to Pearl, tugging at her sash with her beak, “c’mon doll, don’t leave us hanging.”

                Pearl sighed and smiled, “Weeeeeell, I suppose with all of you maybe it won’t be so bad,” she scratched the pinfeathers on the back of Bismuth’s head, “okay, I’ll try.”

It took a lot of concentration and almost a full minute, but Pearl’s form finally settled and changed into and Osprey.  She surveyed her body and corrected a few out of place feathers with her beak.

 Bismuth returned Pearl’s earlier gesture by preening the feathers on her head, which curled out and up much like her hair, “You look perfect Pearl, now let’s go!”

                The door presented a slight inconvenience, but Amethyst changed a wing into a hand and let everyone out before following.  They all perched on the railing of the porch for a moment.

“How about you start us off Pearl?” Sapphire suggested.

Pearl nervously preened a few feathers again, “Right, yeah, oh, it’s been so long.”

The others scooted away as Pearl spread her wings and took off.  Pearl whooped in joy and everyone followed, laughing and enjoying the sensation of the wind whipping around their feathers.

                As they flew over Beach City and then lazily rode a thermal over the ocean, Pearl remembered everything she loved about flying, the rebellion against the pull of gravity, the freedom of movement, the sights, the feeling in her stomach when she dove towards the ground and the exhilaration of maneuvering through the trees in the forest.  Pearl looked at everyone as she rode the thermal higher then mischievously taunted, “keep up if you can!”  She shifted her wings into a hunting stoop and plummeted straight to the ground.  Ruby and Sapphire immediately followed, Sapphire shooting into the front.

Bismuth snorted, “right like I’m gonna keep up with Pearl diving.”

Amethyst exclaimed, “Pfft, oh god no, Bismuth, we are NOT calling it that!” She dove after the others.

Bismuth was confused but followed, “What? What’s wrong with calling it Pearl diving, she’s Pearl and she’s diving?”

Amethyst laughed, “It means something very different on Earth now, trust me.”

                Sapphire, still in the lead, zipped into the forest, Ruby decided to skip the forest and pulled overhead, she had a rather nasty run in with a tree once and never wanted to repeat the experience, Bismuth joined Ruby and watched Amethyst and Pearl expertly dodging limbs and trunks.  Amethyst pulled slightly ahead of Pearl and decided to taunt her, but it caused her to collide with an oncoming branch.  Sapphire won the little race, reaching the break in the trees as they reached a lake barely in front of Pearl.

“You know, considering your size and wing shape, I should have been much further ahead,” Sapphire said as she landed on a branch.

Pearl perched next to her, “Well, you tend to play it a little safer even if it causes you to go a longer route. Besides, flying is a favorite of mine.”

                Bismuth joined them with a dazed Amethyst on her back. Ruby snuggled up to Sapphire, “You won! Proud of you!”

“That was some excellent flying from both of you,” Bismuth encouraged , puffing up the feathers on her chest and starting to slide closer to Pearl.

Pearl wasn’t paying attention though, struck by an urge, “I don’t recommend following me with this maneuver unless you change what type of raptor you are.”

She launched again and hovered over the lake, leaving a disappointed and deflated Bismuth.

Pearl imitated ospreys she had seen fishing and dove straight down, picking up speed until a few moments before impact with the water, then she pulled her talons in front of her beak and brought in her wings above her.  The cold water slapped against her body, encompassing her with an almost overwhelming sensation like a jolt of electricity.  She submerged in about a foot into the water then took to the sky again, refreshed and pulsing with excited energy.  She landed across from the other gems and started preening, drying her feathers and enjoying the ritual.

Ruby and Sapphire were still snuggled up. Amethyst had recovered and was no longer on Bismuth’s back, “What was that for?”

Pearl grabbed a tail feather, and in a long stroke with her beak smoothed it out and removed the water on it, “it’s just an interesting sensation.  Plus I enjoy cleaning up after.”

Amethyst snorted, “Of course you do.”

Bismuth leapt over and started to help get the water off Pearl’s back but Pearl gave her a peck on her head.  Instinctively Bismuth jerked back, her feathers smoothed close to her body except the spikey, crown-like feathers around her head, which stood up with indignation and surprise, “What was that for?”

“You weren’t doing it right,” Pearl squawked.

Bismuth angrily puffed her feathers and grumbled, “I was trying to help.”

Pearl blushed, “Well,” she paused and then presented the back of her neck, “I can’t reach or see the feathers here.  I would appreciate help with them?”

Bismuth glared, “Promise you won’t peck me again?”

“Absolutely dear.”

Bismuth relaxed and started working on the feathers Pearl was presenting, although she muttered, “Honestly, just trying to take care of you and the thanks I get is a peck on the head.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes and looked at Ruby and Sapphire, “Ugh, you four are ridiculous, let’s just keep flying so I’m not so obviously fifth wheel over here.”

“Well you could have a rematch with that branch back there,” Pearl teased.

“Hey, there is nothing funny about running into a branch,” Ruby stood as tall as she could.

Sapphire chuckled, “Well, there is something a _little_ funny about it, especially when you curse at the branch and set it on fire after.”

Pearl’s form glitched for a moment, and she strained to keep her shape, “Ah! Looks like I’m about at my limit, maybe we should head home, it will be faster by air than on foot.”

                The five of them flew back to the house and returned to their normal forms. Pearl made tea.  Amethyst grabbed a Sugar Shock Shutdown instead and Bismuth ended up adding a bunch of sugar, but they all settled and were chatting amiably.  Bismuth was next to Pearl on the couch, one arm resting on the cushions behind Pearl.

“Oh yeah,” Bismuth looked at Amethyst, “so what does pearl diving mean in Earth terms now?”

Pearl choked on her tea and asked threw coughing fits, “What?! How did that come up in conversation?”

Ruby and Sapphire both blushed.

Amethyst just laughed from the stool she was sitting on at the counter.

                “When we were birds and you started the race, I said I couldn’t keep up with Pearl diving and Amethyst told me not to call it that.”

Everyone but Bismuth burst out laughing.

Pearl’s cheeks were burning teal, “Oh Bismuth it’s,” she nervously chuckled.

“What?” Bismuth exclaimed, slightly irritated to be left out of the joke, “what is it? If it’s too funny to say maybe just show me?”

“Oh stars! Bismuth no!” Pearl’s entire face turned teal and she clapped a hand to Bismuth’s mouth, gasping for breath between spurts of nervous laughter.  Sapphire and Ruby were jovially howling and Amethyst fell off the stool and kept laughing.

                Pearl finally got control over her laughing, pulled her hand away, and whispered into Bismuth’s ear.  Bismuth’s entire face and shoulders blushed dark blue and her eyes grew wide, “O-oh, well, um,” she cleared her throat, “good thing I asked that while Steven is away then.” 

Everyone just assumed the definition was what had caused Bismuth so much embarrassment, oblivious to the fact that Pearl had not only defined the term but added, “and I can certainly show you sometime when we are in a more private setting.”

The rest of the evening the couples cuddled into each other and when Steven came home they all watched a movie together, blissful and too in the moment to care about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the bird thing was supposed to be like a paragraph long and a joke, but then I got really into it. If you’re curious as to why I picked the birbs I did: Bismuth a Martial Eagle because big, fierce, graceful, powerful, and have been known to say screw the food chain and go after like, lion cubs and shit, Pearl an Osprey because slender body, graceful, stick around bodies of water, and have a pretty intricate and successful hunting technique, Ruby a Kestrel cuz small, fierce, plentiful,   
> tend to have reddish bellies, Sapphire Peregrine Falcon cuz small, intelligent, fastest birb in the world, and Amethyst a Sharp-Shinned Hawk cuz small, round, and hardy.


	6. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg surprises Bismuth, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire with a two-night cruise.

                Bismuth and Ruby crowded into the small little room the red Gem had shared with Sapphire the night before. Greg had surprised the two couples with a short two-night cruise.  They had started in the Sunshine State, first at a section of shops, where the humans in the cruise group seemed to buy plenty of trinkets, but the Gems mostly just browsed. There was some jewelry that they found interesting, but Bismuth shrugged and said she could always make them things like that after they got home. Next, the group ended up at a state park with an old lighthouse and a gorgeous beach. They all appreciated being outside and enjoying the beauty of the planet they had chosen to be their home. After that they got to enjoy some of the local art at a gallery and museum. Ruby got a little restless there, but Bismuth entertained her so Pearl and Sapphire could fully immerse themselves.

                Pearl loved the history of the villa turned museum and Bismuth loved watching her face light up as she animatedly chatted with Sapphire.  The last event before boarding the ship had been a wine tasting as they were shown the house’s various secret passageways and rooms. Bismuth had even convinced Pearl to try some, a red wine that had been described as “dry, medium bodied, and low in tannin” and although Bismuth had no idea what that meant, she had thought Pearl would enjoy it and had been correct.

That night Bismuth and Pearl cuddled up in their room on the ship across from Ruby and Sapphire’s and Pearl actually slept. Bismuth was woken up by the light of Pearl’s projection, a nightmare, White Diamond moving her with strings like a puppet, then fire, the sounds of battle and Pink’s voice echoing, “No one can know.” Bismuth was about to wake her up when she heard her own voice, she looked up and saw Pearl’s nightmare was changing, a dream version of herself laughing appeared and lifted Pearl to her chest, “Hey there, someone lose a pearl? Who do you belong to anyway?”

Pearl had smiled, mumbled, “No body,” in her sleep, and snuggled into Bismuth as her projection cut.

The next day they were on an island, a part of the journey that had required Peridot to make legally dubious passports for them. The had spent the day exploring the island and their version of snorkeling, just sitting at the bottom of the ocean, watching the myriad of life, coral, crabs, eels, fish, sharks, the things that always surrounded them on this planet but they sometimes overlooked after thousands of years and the bustle of everyday tasks. After that, the four of them had lounged in two hammocks, enjoying the sun, being close, and idly chatting with each other.

Now they were back on the ship, on the open sea, and there was a dance to go to, which led to Bismuth’s current predicament.

“So I have to wear something nice,” Bismuth said to Ruby, who shifted into another dress and looked in the mirror, “and it can’t be my armor.”

Ruby laughed, “Of course you would want to wear armor to a fancy dance. But you’re gonna stick out, wear something like this,” Ruby gestured to the black to blue ombré strapless dress she had decided on, “or a suit.”

“Like the one Pearl is going to wear to your wedding?” Bismuth asked and shifted her outfit into a dress, black on the top with a red belt at her waist and a royal purple bottom that was knee length.

“Yeah, something like that suit could work. Although you’re looking pretty smokin’ in that, gonna knock Pearl off her feet.”

                Bismuth blushed, “You really think so?”

“Yeah!” Ruby grinned and hopped up on a chair so she was closer to Bismuth’s height, “although pretty sure Pearl is gonna think you’re pretty no matter what you wear. How do you feel?”

“I,” Bismuth stared at her reflection, “don’t really know. I kind of like it. It’s so different than anything I would have been allowed to wear on Homeworld or would really think of wearing, but…” she blushed harder, “thinking of anyone except you, Sapphire, or Pearl seeing me in this makes me uncomfortable? I guess I don’t hate it, but, maybe it’s a smaller aspect of myself that I’m not really ready to parade around? Does that make sense?”

                Ruby shrugged, “Sure, sounds like you should change. I mean, you really do look good in it, but you should feel comfortable too, and more like yourself, well a larger part of yourself. Try a suit.”

Bismuth nodded and in a flash changed. She picked a white button down, royal blue vest and tie with a paisley pattern, navy blue jacket and pants, and brown shoes.

“Oh!” Bismuth beamed and puffed out her chest, “yeah! I wasn’t sure when I was just imagining it in my head, but I like this!”

Ruby cheered, “Man, I’m hyped, wonder what Sapphire is going to be wearing. Oh, bet you Pearl wears a suit too.”

“Really? I was thinking dress,” Bismuth said, “we’ll have to see who’s right.”

Ruby grinned, “Yeah! Let’s go see them now!”

                They walked out into the hall and knocked on the door to the room Pearl and Bismuth had been sharing for their short trip.

“We’re still getting ready,” Pearl replied, “How about we meet at the elevators!”

“Alright doll, sounds like a plan,” Bismuth said and started walking away.

“Don’t keep us waiting too long!” Ruby cried and followed Bismuth.

It was only ten minutes of waiting before Pearl and Sapphire joined their partners, both greeted by blushing faces and gaping mouths.

                Sapphire was wearing a black to red ombré strapless dress very similar to Ruby’s and Pearl had worked on Sapphire’s hair so it was up in a braided bun. Pearl was wearing a long crimson red dress, sleeveless, with a collar that split in the center and dipped into a deep vee. There was a second slit on the left side that went from the bottom to Pearl’s upper thigh.  Pearl smirked, it had been a while since she had worn a dress, even longer since she had felt comfortable in one.  At that moment though, looking at the stars in Bismuth’s eyes, she even felt powerful. She looked Bismuth over, and her smile broadened.

            “You were right Pearl,” Sapphire mused, “we did stun them into silence.”

Pearl gave Sapphire a side-glance, “Told you. Not that it was too much of a stretch, we are gorgeous after all.”

Sapphire giggled and smiled. It had been a long time since she had seen her dear friend brimming with so much confidence. She looked at Ruby and couldn’t stand still anymore, so she rushed to her fiancée’s side with a gust of wind from her speed.

                Sapphire kissed Ruby on the cheek, “You look beautiful Ruby.”

Ruby’s blush intensified, “You do too, we’re almost matching! And we didn’t even consult with each other.”

“Guess we’re just always synced dear.”

Ruby picked Sapphire up and gave her a quick spin. The two giggled as Ruby placed Sapphire back on her feet.

                Pearl sauntered over to Bismuth, “You look stunning Bis,” she said as she straightened her partner’s tie.

Bismuth made a few unintelligible sounds and then, “You look just, absolutely, just wow!” Bismuth placed on hand on Pearl’s hip and checked her out again.

Pearl moved so she was tucked at Bismuth’s side, “Thank you dear, now, shall we go dance?”

“Yeah!” Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hand.

“Remember though, no fusing you two,” Sapphire warned with a grin, “we’d scare all the humans and you would be much too big.”

Bismuth and Pearl both laughed, and Pearl replied, “We’ll keep that in mind.”

                They all squeezed into the elevator and went to the deck where the dance was.

“Oh hey,” Ruby pointed to over to the bar near the entrance, “I'm getting all the fruity drinks! You want your usual Sapphire?”

“I'll go with you. Pearl, trust me and I'll get you something you'll enjoy too.”

“O-oh, I don't know, I haven't drank for a long time, although, I suppose it's just the four of us, and it's not like we have any responsibilities to tend to tonight...okay, let's do it!”

“Hell yeah! Now we're really partying,” Bismuth grinned, “grab me something, too, Pearl and I will find a table.

                Pearl felt her nerves start causing twitches in her fingers.  Instinctively, she reached out and rested her hand on Bismuth's bicep.

“Doing alright?” Bismuth asked as they walked into the main room.

Pearl paused as she took in the room.  The lights were low, although brighter on the shiny, wooden dance floor.  A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling over the center of the room, ablaze with crystals and gold.  There were several small, round tables scattered around the dance floor, decorated with white and purple tablecloths and candles.  There was a small orchestra playing the music, and a decent crowd enjoying the night.

                “Hey, Pearl, what's wrong?” Bismuth asked again.

“Oh!” Pearl turned back to Bismuth, “It's fine. I am a little nervous about drinking to be honest, always a bit apprehensive about losing control, but I know I'm safe with you.  Mostly I was stunned by all of this,” she gestured to the ballroom, “A bit of nostalgia for me I suppose.”

Bismuth looked around, “Bit more posh then I would usually go for, but the company makes it perfect, or dare I say,” Bismuth shot Pearl a mischievous grin as she walked over to an empty table and pulled a chair out, “pearl-fect.”

                Pearl rolled her eyes and scoffed, “It's a good thing I love you,” Pearl froze and her hands flew to her mouth.  Neither of them had said I love you yet.  Bismuth paused for a moment.

“I-I mean, you are so silly Bismuth!”  Pearl nervously laughed but didn't move forward into the chair Bismuth was holding out for her. 

Ruby and Sapphire thankfully appeared, a drink per hand.

“Thanks Bis!” Ruby said as she put the drinks down and sat in the chair.

                Pearl sat in a chair across from Ruby, “So what did you get us?”

“I asked for the fruitiest thing they had for me!” Ruby grinned, “and Sapphire got you this,” she scooted a champagne flute with a bubbly pale liquid garnished with a curl of lemon peel.

“What is it?” Pearl asked.

“French 75,” Sapphire sat down next to Ruby, “We tried it as Sardonyx back in the '20s at that speakeasy Rose got us invited to.”

Pearl chuckled, “Now there's a memory, well, most of a memory,” she took a sip, “Oh, yes, that's right, the carbonation is a little odd, but I do like this.”

                “Most of memory is one way to put it.” Sapphire grinned, “I know we had fun entertaining the humans there, and I remember when we got to the point we were so inebriated we couldn’t keep together anymore, but I certainly don't remember how we ended up cuddled up on the top of the hill where the lighthouse is now after we unfused.” Sapphire pushed a darker drink with a ball of ice, a little bit of orange peel, and a cherry in it to Bismuth, “and this is called an Old Fashioned.”

Bismuth sat next to Pearl and took a sip of the drink, “Woo! Wow, that's way stronger than the stuff we had back in the war, good though. Wait, so you and Garnet got sloshed and ended up cuddling?” Bismuth asked Pearl.

Pearl chuckled, “Yes, coincidentally the last time I drank.  What did you get Sapphire?”

“A Cosmopolitan,” Sapphire took a sip from the martini glass with the red drink, “Amethyst introduced Garnet to them last time we went out.”

Pearl looked anywhere except at Bismuth, still embarrassed by her slip of the tongue.  She felt Bismuth's hand on her shoulder and couldn't resist any longer.  Bismuth was smiling and relaxed and it made the knot in Pearl's chest melt away.  She scooted her chair a little closer and Bismuth gave her a quick, reassuring squeeze.

                The four of them sat and talked for a while, refilling their drinks a few times.  Then they decided to dance, buzzed from the drinks and energy in the room.  The night seemed to disappear as they danced, graceful, intimate, and carefree.  Ruby and Sapphire left Bismuth and Pearl on the ballroom floor, getting another round of drinks and then sitting back at the table. Ruby held her face in her hands, her elbows up on the table as she watched Bismuth and Pearl still dancing.

                “It's fun isn't it?” Sapphire said as she settled next to Ruby's side and wrapped an arm around the red Gem's waist, “Seeing them grow together.”

Ruby giggled and gave Sapphire a bear hug, “It really is.  They're both helping each other heal and their love is coming so easily, just like it did for us.  I guess Amethyst would call me a sappy romantic, but it just makes me so happy and excited to see!”

Sapphire nodded, “Agreed, how could we not be excited about watching a couple's relationship blossoming into a majestic bouquet right before our eyes though, especially when it's two of our dearest friends.”

                Ruby tensed when Bismuth dipped and kissed Pearl and they both started glowing.

“It's okay,” Sapphire placed her gem on Ruby's forearm, “they'll catch it in time.”

Pearl and Bismuth suddenly broke contact, gasping, then giggling and blushing.  They held each other's hands and were chatting as they made their way over to the table.

“Close call you two,” Ruby grinned as they sat down.

Both of them blushed and Pearl took a sip of her drink, “After Sapphire warned us and everything.”

                Bismuth scratched the back of her head, “Yeah, this place definitely doesn’t need the ol’ Demolition Crew too.”

Pearl grinned, “Now there’s a nickname that brings back memories.”

“Pfft, nickname?  You two would loudly ask, ‘Did someone call for the Demolition Crew,’ anytime you fused, I believe that’s called a catchphrase dears,” Sapphire smiled.

Pearl and Bismuth both blushed again.

                “I always loved watching you two destroy a base’s defenses!” Ruby exclaimed, “Oh, oh, or that time you blew up that nasty prison after we rescued everyone, just,” Ruby imitated the sound of an explosion.

“Heh,” Bismuth gestured to Ruby and Sapphire, “and it was always a pleasure to be fighting back to back with you two ya know, solid, unyielding, the Power Couple that could topple Homeworld.”

It was Ruby and Sapphire’s turn to blush.

Sapphire added, “Let’s not forget that time Pearl hijacked all those Robonoids after she reprogrammed one to do her bidding either, or when you built that wall overnight to defend our base long enough that almost everyone escaped Bismuth.”

                “We certainly have had quite a life so far haven’t we?” Bismuth said as she looked at the humans still on the dancefloor, “Homeworld with its repetition, obedience, and fear of falling outside of the mold we burst from, Rebellion with all the triumphs, discoveries, secrets, pain, and loss, and now, we’re here, some uncertainty, but mostly peace and companionship,” she looked at Pearl and smiled.

Pearl squeezed Bismuth’s hand, “I’m glad we get to share it with you now.”

Bismuth nodded and gave Pearl’s gem a kiss.

                The four continued chatting and drinking and Ruby and Sapphire danced some more.  The night began to blur and the humans began shuffling back to their rooms so the Gems decided to follow suit.  All of their faces were flushed and Sapphire had to support Ruby as they walked to the elevator.  Pearl even found herself a little unstable and changed her heels to flats so she could keep her balance better.  They all laughed as Bismuth tripped into the elevator and they squeezed in.  Then they said jovial good nights as they opened their room doors.

The second the door was closed Pearl planted a feverish kiss on Bismuth's lips.  Bismuth pinned Pearl up against the door and kissed back with equal passion.  Pearl removed Bismuth's jacket, then started to unbutton her vest.  Bismuth's hands slid down Pearl's body and then traveled upward along the slit of the dress. 

Bismuth could feel her body starting to get fired up from all of the stimulus, “W-wait, hold on,” she breathed and moved her hand to the small of Pearl’s back.

“What's wrong?” Pearl pulled her hands away and clasped them at her chest, panic slowly starting to creep into the features of her face.

                “I just,” Bismuth sighed, “look, I really, really, enjoyed our first time, and I don't regret it, but, well, it wasn't exactly how I imagined it.  I was thinking it would be slower, more romantic, and intimate.”

Pearl's brows and lips relaxed as she blushed, “It was certainly more raw passion and lust than romantic intimacy.  We had just decided to date earlier that day for goodness sake.  I suppose I was a little...pent up.”

Bismuth nodded, “Again, I don't regret it, I just...I was hoping our second time would be more romantic then.  I want to plan something big, sweep you off your feet, take care of you and just, I don't know, I want it to be more of a deep connection.  I still want those times we just go at it with that raw passion too, just, not for our second time,” Bismuth blushed and looked at the ground.

                Pearl started crying as she lifted Bismuth's chin so she could look into her eyes, “Oh Bis.”

“Oh, hey, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm so sorry,” Bismuth started to fret.

“No, no, don't be sorry, I'm sorry,” Pearl wiped her tears, “no one has ever said something so sweet to me is all and I just, oh, you're so amazing you know.  Your plan sounds absolutely wonderful.  I suppose sloppy and drunk qualifies more on the lust than romantic side correct?”

Bismuth chewed her bottom lip, “Y-yeah, you are smoking hot in that dress though.”

Pearl smiled, “And you are gorgeous in that suit.”

                Bismuth tugged Pearl closed, “You wanna cuddle?”

“Of course,” Pearl unclasped her hands and wrapped them around Bismuth's neck.

They laid down on the bed, limbs entangled, getting as close together as they could.  They both shut their eyes and sighed, content and safe.

“Oh, and Pearl?”

“Yes dear?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I needed some Bispearl in my life. Not gonna lie, this originally was going to be a single, stand-alone, straight up porn without plot fanfic, and then suddenly I was thinking of character development, world building, AU Homeworld lore, and plot, and now it's a whole story in my head. SO, this will be an actual multi-chapter story with some NSFW chapters that are just straight up porn (and I will always tag those chapters and NSFW in the chapter title). Hope you enjoy!


End file.
